A Week is all I Need to Show you an Eternity
by nightlinglove
Summary: 7 one- shots featuring the 7 themes- Hope, Freedom, Atonement, Stars, Promise, Love and Forever for Jerza week. Yes, yes, I know I'm really late. Sorry, Please punch me! * Ouch* Anyway, please try it!


**YIKES!**

**I'm so late for Jerza week!**

I am so sorry!

I've been really busy this week...well... kinda..

Okay, I admit it, mostly, it was just me being lazy..

Hehehe...*Laughs nervously*

Well, this is the story for the day 1's theme.

Hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!:)

* * *

**Jerza week**

**Day 1- HOPE**

"Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed,

To those who still believe even though they've been betrayed,

To those who still love even though they've been hurt before ."

**_Erza's P.O.V._**

You were on top of me. Your warm fingers burning my chilly skin , your eyes straight into mine , your essence all around me, palms trees swaying in the wind, the sun slowly setting in the horizon, sparkles all around us , adorning the situation , it was simply perfect . The surprise and lust in your eyes , urged me to grab my unsaid desires . As I slowly rose up , images flooded in my mind . I couldn't believe that it was finally happening , a dream becoming true. I kept my feelings towards you deep down my heart, as my desire for you got stronger everyday, now, it is finally released, it was too good to be true.

But, as we were finally going to kiss, you pushed me away arubtly, causing our lips to simply brush. I was shocked, my heart shattering inside me, my mind went blank, momentarily forgetting how to react, only to stare at you with sad sorrowful eyes. You refused to even look at me, just telling me you already have a fiancée. The whole situation became really awkward, and I came back to my senses. I smiled fakely, and talked to you a little, momentarily burying my true feelings inside.

The images felt like they were being replayed again and again inside my head. You gave me the worst kind of false hope anyone could have offered, utterly breaking me. I do not know what to do anymore! I laughed, I cried, I cursed..I felt lost, like I am in a pit of darkness, with no sense of direction at all, like I am drowning in a vast blue ocean, with nowhere to go. I had lost my direction, my destination, my objectives… The little burning candle of hope inside me had flickered out, gone, and I am lost in a pitch black world, alone.

I can never understand why do you have such a strong hold over my heart, having so much control over me, why can one little smile of yours break down the strong barriers I had spent so long to build inside me , and why can't I ever forget you no matter how hard try?! You gave me so much hope, urging me to grab on it, and suddenly, BAM ! Just like the cosmos have just fallen down from the sky, you left me with nothing , leaving me broken , light slowly fading away … Does that make you happy?! Seeing me like that , **DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?!**

Tears had flown out of me till there is nothing left , nothing at all , no emotion , no feelings , … Only despair… my heart had turn cold. I felt empty, like a living corpse. My body may still be living, but my heart was long dead. I do not see anymore objectives in life, no more reasons to live, the world felt like it had ended. I….. can't see the light anymore…..

**_End of P.O.V._**

**_Jellal's P.O.V._**

I was staring at the moon blankly, thinking about Erza. I feel bad for what I did earlier, especially seeing those eyes filled with sorrow. I'm sorry Erza, but you deserve a man better than me, you know that? I'm sure you'll find your happily ever after someday…." Jellal?" a voice jerked me out from my thoughts. It was Ultear. " Yes?" I replied wearily. " You are a jerk you know that?" Ultear scolded me. There was a pause of silence. " I just want her to be happy, I don't want to hurt her again… I hurt her too much…" after the long pause, I uttered out whatever that was on my mind.

" This time, you hurt her really much, I really doubt that she will ever be able to recover from it." Ultear said in response. " I don't deserve her, she is a mage that walks in the light, this also part of my atonement remember? To never fall in love with a mage that walks in the light. We all agree on it together." I explained patiently. " She doesn't deserves to be treated like this you know? From what I see in her eyes, she is completely broken." Ultear stated, annoying me. " Don't you understand? I do not deserve her!" I hurt her so many times before and I cannot bear to hurt her again! I even have to keep our distances in case I accidentally hurt her again! So you think I don't want her, I'm playing with her feelings or something?! Well, let me tell you something, you're absolutely wrong! "I cried out in rage,flying of the handle, letting my emotions get the better of me, letting it all out on Ultear.

She stood there shocked, astounded, slightly trembling, tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall out. I felt guilty immediately. " Look…I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have burst out on you like that, I'm sorry….it's just that…you've no idea how much I wanted to kiss her just now…it is just that… I love her too much to do it….." I mumbled out, clearly in a state of confusion, letting all my feelings out. I feel so mess up, so useless, I don't even know what to do… I sob slightly , tears rolling down my cheeks. Ulther and Meredy were putting their arms around me trying to comfort me .

The cold wind blew on me cooling me down. I felt more refresh, more clear after sobbing. "So, what do you want to do now ?" Ulther ask warmly, giving me a small , it hit me,a pang of realization, sending a jolt of electricity throughout my body. I realized…I want her..no I NEED HER!

" I changed my mind, I want to be with her," I announced with new-found determination in my voice. " So what are you waiting for?"Ultear asked with a grin on her face. I grinned back and got up, ready to go find Erza. " Wait! There is just one teeny tiny little problem…" Meredy said what tugging my cloak. " What?" Ultear and I asked together in a surprise tone. " Jelly's fiancée lie remember?" Meredy reminded.

**_End of P.O.V._**

**_Nobody's P.O.V._**

" Oh, the fiancée lie…" Jellal muttered with a sigh and dropped back to the ground. He mentally chided himself for doing something so idiotic. Now, he was having second thoughts about finding Erza. The worry and depressed look began appearing on his face again. How is he going to explain to Erza about the fiancée lie. He remembered promising Erza that he is never going to lie to her again when they were small. Well, now that promise is a lie too huh?!

" Jellal." Ultear called out after those few minutes of silence. Jellal raised his head in response, looking troubled." Muteness is not an answer to anything, and your actions demand explanation, just tell her , just tell her everything. I'm sure she'll understand if you are sincere."she said giving him a knowingly look of comfort.

Suddenly,Jellal had gotten his resolve as he started taking Ultear's words in. ' Thanks guys, I seriously owe you one." Jellal thanked them with gratitude. " Good Luck!" Meredy cheered for him while Ultear gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Suddenly feeling the urge to, Jellal lowered down his body and gave them a hug, startling both Ultear and Meredy. " Thanks again, if it weren't for you guys, I'll still be in a mess." he whispered to them softly. " No problem Jel', that is what friends are for, isn't it?" Meredy whispered, while hugging Jellal back. " Now go, go chase your dreams before it's to late." ushered Ultear while gently pushing him up. He smiled at them gratefully, happy to know how strong their bond is, knowing that they will always be there for him no matter what.

'Thank you', he thanked them silently in his heart again as he began running towards his dream, his hope, the love of his life - Erza Scarlet.

* * *

So, this is my first one shot.

For the second day shot...well...hopefully i would be able to post it soon.

I already have the story in my mind.

Anyway, please review!

Thanks!


End file.
